The present invention relates to a removable insert intended to render regular clothing adaptable for wear during early term pregnancy and, after the period of pregnancy, to permit the return of the clothing to its original shape and utility.
Prior art efforts in the instant area, known to the inventor, include the following:
U.S. Pat. No. 2,606,322 (1952) to Vraciu, entitled Maternity Girdle, discloses a girdle having an insert which permits the usage of the girdle during different stages of pregnancy. The disclosure of Vraciu does not relate to any method for adapting ordinary clothing for use during the early stages of pregnancy.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,747,197 (1956) to Bailey, entitled Skirt with Removable Insert. This reference is not related to the maternity area; however, it discloses the use of an insert panel primarily for decorative purposes to an otherwise conventional skirt.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,873,452 (1959) to Jacobs, entitled Maternity Garment. This reference teaches the use of a permanently secured panel within a security garment to permit gradual increasing of the girth of the garment during the stages of pregnancy. Jacobs is strictly a maternity garment and is not applicable to use in regular clothing.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,089,149 (1963) to Kalleman, entitled Maternity Garment. This reference discloses a method for converting a maternity garment to use as a regular article of clothing, that is, a means for remodeling a maternity garment into a garment of normal shape and appearance. As such, the intent of this reference is precisely the opposite of Applicant's invention disclosed herein.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,099,014 (1963) to Smith, entitled Maternity Garment. This reference discloses a means of altering a regular garment for usage during different stages of pregnancy. This reference teaches a means that employs single, localized, alterations during each period of pregnancy; therefore its convenience is not the same as that set forth by Applicant herein.
Reference U.S. Pat. No. 3,431,562 (1969) to Souders, entitled Removable Maternity Insert Panels. This reference teaches the use of permanently inserted panels by which a regular garment may be converted into maternity usage.
As may be noted from the above, the prior art does not disclose a simple and convenient means for adapting a lower body garment for use during the early stages of pregnancy and, thereafter, a method permitting the garment to be returned to its original form and appearance without alteration. To this end the present invention is directed.